herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wan
Avatar Wan is a major supporting character from the Nickelodeon series The Legend of Korra. He was voiced by Steven Yeun who also voice as Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender, Nathan Park from Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters, Little Cato from Final Space and Bo from The Star. Biography Wan lived ten thousand years before Korra. He lived with many other people in a city that was on the back of a lion turtle. However, the people there were treated unfairly by the Chou family who ruled over this city. Wan stealing the lion turtle firebending ability, and raiding the Chou family's warehouses for the poor to eat more. He was caught, however, and eventually banned from the city. However, the lion turtle allowed him to keep the fire so he could defend himself against the spirits in the wilderness. On his own, he soon met the Spirits. They rejected him because he was a human. However, shortly afterwards Wan rescued a wild animal from human hunters. The spirits, especially the Aye-Aye Spirit, realized that Wan was not like the other humans and took him in. Later, he helped them to defend their territory from the humans who continued to hunt there. Finally, Wan moved on and wanted to find the other lion turtles to meet the people in those cities. On the way, however, he saw the fight between Raava and Vaatu. Vaatu asked Wan to free him, saying that Raava had been holding him captive for ten thousand years. Wan released him, and only then learned that Vaatu was evil and wanted to plunge the world into darkness. Although Raava at first refused, she helped Wan tame yet more elements. Because Wan wanted to be strong enough to defeat Vaatu. Finally, he managed to lock Vaatu in a hollow tree in the spirit world. However, he was finally merged with Raava, and thus become the first avatar. Eventually, he sent the spirits back to Spirit World so humans could leave the lion turtles to spread around the world. However, humans waged wars against each other, and Wan failed to bring peace, so he died on a battlefield in old age. But Raava assured him that they would be together through all of his lifetimes and they would never give up, beginning the Avatar Cycle. Ten thousand years later, Avatar Korra furfilled Wan's goal, but not by keeping the Spirit Portals closed, deemed it as a mistake. Instead Korra kept the portals open and spirits were allowed to wander the world, bringing peace between humans and spirits. Powers & Abilities Wan have learned the firebending, and later the three other elements as well. It is noteworthy that he was the first person who really used the elements in the form of fighting techniques because the Spirits taught him how to control these powers. He was also very acrobatic and agile. While being in the Avatar State, Wan has full control of all the four elements. Trivia *Wan was the very first Avatar. *Wan learned to tame the elements within a year, much like Aang. Most avatars learn to cope in much longer periods of time. Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Avatar The Last Airbender Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Bigger Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero